footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2017–18 Russian Premier League
The 2017–18 Russian Premier League will be the 26th season of the premier league football competition in Russia since the dissolution of the Soviet Union and the 15th under the current Russian Premier League name. Spartak Moscow came into the season as the defending champions of the 2016-17 season. Teams As in the previous season, 16 teams play in the 2017–18 season. After the 2016–17 season, FC Orenburg, FC Tom Tomsk and FC Krylia Sovetov Samara were relegated to the 2017–18 Russian National Football League. They were replaced by three clubs from the 2016–17 Russian National Football League, FC Dynamo Moscow, FC Tosno and FC SKA-Khabarovsk. Dynamo returns after one season of absence, while Tosno and Khabarovsk make their debuts in the Russian top division. FC Terek Grozny changed its name to FC Akhmat Grozny. Stadiums Personnel and sponsorship Managerial changes Tournament format and regulations Basic The 16 teams will play a round-robin tournament whereby each team plays each one of the other teams twice, once at home and once away. Thus, a total of 240 matches will be played, with 30 matches played by each team. Promotion and relegation The teams that finish 15th and 16th will be relegated to the FNL, while the top 2 in that league will be promoted to the Premier League for the 2017–18 season. The 13th and 14th Premier League teams will play the 4th and 3rd FNL teams respectively in two playoff games with the winners securing Premier League spots for the 2018–19 season. League table Relegation play-offs First leg |time = 19:00 UTC+7 |team1 = Yenisey Krasnoyarsk |score = 3–0 |report = Report |team2 = Anzhi Makhachkala |goals1 = Kutyin Sarkisov |goals2 = |stadium = Football Arena Yenisey, Krasnoyarsk |attendance = 3,000 |referee = Mikhail Vilkov (Nizhny Novgorod) }} ---- |time = 19:30 UTC+5 |team1 = Amkar Perm |score = 2–0 |report = Report |team2 = Tambov |goals1 = Gol Balanovich |goals2 = |stadium = Zvezda Stadium, Perm |attendance = 13,478 |referee = Sergey Lapochkin (Saint Petersburg) }} Second leg |time = 18:00 UTC+3 |team1 = Tambov |score = 0–1 |report = Report |team2 = Amkar Perm |goals1 = |goals2 = Kostyukov |stadium = STC Tambov, Tambov |attendance = 1,500 |referee = Roman Galimov (Ulan-Ude) }} Amkar Perm won 3–0 on aggregate and retained their spot in the 2018–19 Russian Premier League; FC Tambov remained in the 2018–19 Russian National Football League. ---- |time = 21:00 UTC+3 |team1 = Anzhi Makhachkala |score = 4–3 |report = Report |team2 = Yenisey Krasnoyarsk |goals1 = Poku Kalmykov Poluyakhtov |goals2 = Obradović Semakin Serderov |stadium = Anzhi Arena, Kaspiysk |attendance = 6,100 |referee = Kirill Levnikov (Saint Petersburg) }} Yenisey Krasnoyarsk won 6–4 on aggregate and were promoted to the 2018–19 Russian Premier League; Anzhi Makhachkala were relegated to the 2018–19 Russian National Football League. On 13 June 2018, FC Amkar Perm announced that the Russian Football Union recalled their 2018–19 season license, making them ineligible for the Russian Premier League or Russian Football National League. The final decision on the club's future will be made on 18 June 2018 at the club's board meeting. As a consequence, Anzhi Makhachkala will not be relegated. Season statistics Scoring Top goalscorers Last updated: 13 May 2018 External links * *History and statictics Category:Russian Premier League 1 Russian Premier League Category:Russian Premier League seasons